


It doesn't take an Intellectual to get that I'm Bisexual

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [52]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt finds out that you're bi and helps you as your mom is unsupportive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It doesn't take an Intellectual to get that I'm Bisexual

Matt can control his anger. He can. He's learned to take that emotion- well all his emotions- internalize it, let it fester and grow until he can bridle it and put it to use. Matt can control his anger. It's what he spent his young life doing. It's why he's **not** going to march into the hallway, take your phone, and give your mother a piece of his mind.

This particular evening has been one of the few times in Matt’s life when he’s been truly happy. He had Karen, Foggy, and you sitting in his living room talking about life and being together. In that moment, he can't, for the life of him, imagine why he ever thought he could survive without this. This- this right here- is everything he fights for. Which of course is why it couldn't last for more than a couple hours.

At least he's not the cause of the drama this time, and can therefore deal with it like a rational human being instead of trying to punch it. Except if your mother was here he would be tempted. No one makes his people cry and thinks it's okay. It's been about half an hour since your mom called and you excused yourself to head into the hall. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he wanted to make sure you were safe, so he kept an ear on you when you went out. It's not like this is the first time he's heard something that wasn't meant for his ears, though.

“I'm going to go check on her.” He informs Foggy and Karen.

“Is she okay?” Karen asks; voice laced with concern.

“I'm sure she will be. I'll be right back.”

-0-

A minute after you hang up with your mother, you hear the door to Matt’s apartment open and click shut. You wipe your bleary eyes and look up to see Matt standing with his hands in his pockets, head bowed toward you with a sympathetic smile.

“Hey. You okay?” He asks as he slides down the wall to sit next to you.

“How much did you hear?”

“I heard your mom dismiss your last relationship because it was with a woman. I had to control myself; I wanted to march out here and give her a piece of my mind.”

You allow yourself a smile at that. “How’d you manage?”

“I took a breath and reminded myself that this isn’t my battle; that you’re capable of dealing with it- and more- yourself. That being said, you shouldn’t have to deal with it alone. Karen, Foggy, and I all love you; we’re here for you. You obviously don’t have to tell them, but they’d be nothing if not supportive. I didn’t mean to listen to your conversation. I know it’s an excuse, and probably awkward, and I’m sorry, but you have the right to know I heard.”

“Honestly, it’s a relief. I know your guys aren’t assholes. I just didn’t know how to bring it up. Coming out is just awkward regardless of how the person you're coming out to feels about the topic. It calls for a response. It's either a positive response, followed by an awkward silence, or horror expressed in one way or another. Either way, it's not a conversation I look forward to having.”

He nods. “I know a little of what that's like.”

“Well, shit.” You let your head fall against the wall. “At least my thing won't send me to prison. Not here in the U.S. anyway.”

“I didn't mean to downplay-”

“I know Matt. Do you think Karen will distance herself after I tell them?”

“Hey,” he puts a hand on your shoulder. “This isn't going to freak her out.”

“How can you be sure?”

He goes silent for a minute, gathering his thoughts. “Karen is smart, and educated on current events, right?”

“Objection: leading the witness.”

He laughs. “Just hear me out.”

“Okay. Yeah, she's smart.”

“Right. So it's likely that she’s already come to the conclusion that girls who like other girls don't like all other girls. Just like she doesn't like every man she comes across. In that same vein, even if you did like her, it doesn't change that you're a mature adult who would deal with it in a respectful manner.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You ready to go back in?”

You sigh. “Yeah.”

He stands and offers a hand, but as you take it and stand, he can sense your nerves multiplying. “Hey, come here.” He pulls you into a hug. “You don't have to worry. You know Foggy will embarrass himself before he lets a silence become awkward.”

You laugh against his shoulder and give him a squeeze. “Thank you, Matt.”

He runs his hands along your back. “Of course.”

Once you get inside, Matt takes a seat next to you on the sofa.

“You guys okay?” Foggy asks; tone light in an unspoken invitation to blow him off.

You almost take that invitation but end up deciding against it. “I uh, recently had a bad break up with my girlfriend. My mom was the one who called me just now. I was out there listening to her tell me to get over it. That I have no right being heartbroken because ‘dating another girl isn't a ‘real’ relationship.' She knows I'm bisexual, so she told me- and I quote- ‘why don't you just choose a nice boy since you like them?' Like that's how love works. It's like: oh yes. Let me go to the store and pick up a fresh one.”

Karen stifles a laugh at that. “I'm sorry, that's terrible. But that sums up the exact feeling I get when someone asks why I'm single.”

“Well no offense,” Foggy starts. “But your mom’s an asshole.”

Your smile at that turns into a wet laugh as tears come to your eyes. Being accepted and supported is a feeling you don't know if you'll ever get used to.

“Come here my fellow queer.” Foggy stands and pulls you in for a hug.

You cling to him more than you'd usually allow yourself, but in this moment it feels right. “Sorry to bring everyone down. We were having such a nice night.”

“Are you kidding? This is exactly why we need to do this more. I thought I was the only bi person in our little group. I want to know what's going on with you guys at all times. I'm glad you finally felt comfortable enough to talk about it with us.”

“Thank you.” You let go of Foggy. “All of you. For making this so easy on me. In the hallway, I was telling Matt in so many words that I was scared to tell you guys. But this is the first time I've ever come out to anyone and I actually felt better- _understood-_ after. Mind you, I haven’t done this very many times in person. The first time I came out, I did it with this stupid video on Facebook. I think half the people I knew thought it was a joke or a hacker or something.”

“I think the next line of order is to watch this video.” Foggy states.

“I’ve never been on Facebook that much, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

-0-

Despite how well it went at first, you keep expecting something to come up and make it weird. Nothing’s changed, though. The only difference is when you’re hanging out, they’re mindful of this new information. Instead of just pointing out guys at the bar, they point out girls too. You can make jokes about not being straight, knowing you’ll just get chuckles from Matt and Karen and a high five from Foggy.

-0-

You’ve been hanging out with your little clan at Matt’s all evening, but Karen and Foggy just decided to call it a night. It’s the first time you and Matt have been alone together since he came out into the hallway that night and offered his support. You start gathering forgotten dishes and taking them to the sink.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t mind. I don’t know how we always end up here, but it’s not fair that you always get stuck with the clean up.”

“I don’t think it’s that big of a deal when most of the time it’s a couple pizza boxes and paper plates.”

“Still.”

He follows you to the sink and starts washing the dishes while you take on the task of drying them and putting them away. When you catch a glimpse of Matt with suds halfway up his forearms, the domesticity of it all strikes you, and you get lost in it for a moment.

“Hey, y/n?” Matt starts.

“Yeah?” You repress a little jump, drying a plate and sticking it in the cupboard.

He chuckles but sobers up quickly. “I uh-” He trails off.

“What’s going on Matt?” You ask, putting a hand on his back.

“Can I take you out to dinner?” He does his best to direct his eyes to yours, but they end up around your mouth.”

Your hand stills on his back, resting there idly, much like your mind at the moment. It’s taking you a second to process his words and their meaning. “Wait. So, by ‘can I take you _out_ to dinner’ instead of ‘let’s _go_ to dinner’ do you mean like a date?”

He nods, a little unsure since your response hasn’t calmed his nerves just yet. He takes a breath and summons the courage that allows him to face major crime rings and zombie-ninja armies. “Just like a date.”

Your brain still hasn’t quite caught up yet, so all you can manage is a stuttered out yes.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“No, I’m positive. I’d love to. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

A little, lopsided grin inches onto his face without his consent. “Great.”

-6 months later-

You’re sitting in your now shared apartment reading, waiting for Matt to come home from his work as Daredevil. When he walks through the roof access door, he tilts his head to the side as he clicks the door shut.

“I told you, you don’t have to wait up for me.”

“And I told you that that wasn’t going to happen. If it was me out there getting my ass kicked, would you be able to sleep?”

He sighs. “No.”

“So, how’d it go tonight? Are all your organs where they’re supposed to be?”

He chuckles. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. I didn’t do much fighting tonight.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, there was this girl on the roof of a nearby building. She was trying to jump, but I- _your story_ stopped her.”

“Really?”

He nods and starts changing into pajama pants. “She couldn’t have been more than 19. She’s pansexual and having a hard time with her family accepting her. It’s even worse because she still lives with her parents.” He comes over and sits next to you. “She told me that she’s in love with a girl, but she can’t do anything about it because her parents would kick her out, and she doesn’t have the means to move out yet. I sat with her and told her your story, and that even though she feels alone and helpless now she won’t always be. That it would be a shame to end her life before it began.”

“You know, it’s hearing stories like this that put my mind at ease when I start worrying about you. I understand why you do this anyway, but it’s nice to know you do more than punch the problems away.”

He chuckles. “I do talk on occasion. But you know, if I have a choice…” He mimes a few punches.

You smack his arm. “Stop it, it’s not funny.”

He puts an arm around you, but his grin doesn’t fade.

“Alright, I’m going to bed now that I know you’re in one piece.” You inform him.

He follows you to bed, pulling you into his arms once you lay down. “I love you, thank you for not making this something we fight about.”

“I’m glad you appreciate my sacrifice. Now go to sleep.”

He pulls you in for a kiss before threading his hands through your hair and falling asleep.


End file.
